


Heroes

by queen_of_shanath



Category: Far Cry 4
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Mohan Ghale Is An Asshole, there is a tiny bit of abuse in it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:11:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_shanath/pseuds/queen_of_shanath
Summary: Everyone knows how this love story ended...but how did it even start?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wuhu, this is my first fic I am posting here. You might have seen this one on Tumblr before cause I have posted it there months ago, but only now I have joined AO3.  
> Heroes is the song from David Bowie and my inspiration for this fanfiction, that's why you will see the lyrics between the paragraphes and in the goodbye letter.
> 
> Now I hope you'll enjoy it! xoxo :)

HEROES

I, I will be king.

He knew from the first moment that it would not end well. There was this dark spot. Mohan Ghale’s wife, with their newborn son Ajay on her hip. Pagan knew about this, of course, how could the leader of the rebellion hide it? But he was too fascinated by this woman to let her go. So he let her stay, even though he knew she was just another spy Mohan sent. But this time, it was different.

 

And you, you will be queen

Of course she gave information about the Royal Army to Mohan, but after a few months Pagan noticed that she had changed. When she came into his palace she seemed so happy, but when she had to leave she was close to tears. Why, he asked himself, watched her every day coming and leaving. Ishwari had a son and a great husband…at least they said so. Pagan could not bear it anymore and asked her what the matter was.

 

Though nothing will drive them away

Ishwari broke down in front of the King, telling him that the situation was too much for her. She was afraid of Mohan, was afraid of what might happen to her little son while she was in the palace. Pagan held her in his arms during her breakdown, let go of her after he had wiped away a tear from her red cheek. “Take Ajay with you? Tell Mohan it is a way to gain my trust.” She did, and Mohan was a fan of this plan. He’d do everything just to see Pagan down on the ground, bloody and beaten up.

 

We can beat them, just for one day

Ishwari started to come home later and later, told Mohan that Pagan wanted her to stay because he loved Ajay so much. Mohan did not like this, but let her do. But actually she was just trying to spend more time with Pagan. Cause he cared about her. He saw a wonderful lady in her, and not just another way to get more information. The days were filled with joy for her. Thanks to Pagan, thanks to Ajay.

 

We can be heroes, just for one day

Ajay had started to like Pagan more than Mohan, because he saw the King more often than his own father. Sometimes Mohan did not come home for weeks. And Ishwari used the time wise – Stayed in the palace, stayed with Pagan and kept Ajay save. That’s what she always had wanted.

 

And you, you can be mean

“Who do you think you are?! You are there to spy on him, and not to make goo goo eyes at him!” Mohan yelled at her while she stood in the corner, looked like a deer in the headlights. “I try to gain his trust! And we both know that making him love me is the best way!” Ishwari stuttered out, tears ran down her cheek. Mohan walked over to her, slapped her right across her face. The pain went through her face, made her stand still before she cried out in pain. “If I hear that you flirted with him one more time then…” she did not hear the ending of the sentence because she was sobbing so hard.

 

And I, I’ll drink all the time

At first it was just a glass of wine in the palace, but after a few hours, Ishwari was hammered drunk. The guards looked at her like she was crazy, but they knew – Keep your mouth shut or the King will throw you into the Arena. Pagan found her around three in the morning in the bathroom of his bedroom, vomit and tears smeared across her face. He gently cleaned her face, held her hair when she had to get the alcohol out of her stomach. “Please, Ishwari, don’t do this again…”, he whispered while she sobbed into his shoulder. “Why not?!”, she cried out, hoped she wouldn’t wake up the sleeping Ajay. “Because I love you.”

 

‘Cause we’re lovers, and that is a fact

This was the start of something new, and Ishwari enjoyed her life again. More and more time was spent with Pagan and Ajay, less with Mohan and the Golden Path. A few days after the incident in the bathroom she confessed her love towards him too, of course, without Ajay near. Pagan smiled in his biggest grin, then pulled her into a kiss, which was filled with love and passion. No one of the guards saw it, Ajay did not see it, what big secret for them to keep. The King of Kyrat and his biggest enemy’s wife – everything could go wrong.

 

Yes we’re lovers, and that is that

But they loved each other, and that’s what mattered. When Mohan was back from different fights, Ishwari stayed with him in their house, but when he was gone, she lived with Pagan in the palace. It kept her safe. It kept Ajay safe. At that point she did not care about Mohan anymore; she had understood that he had only used her. He had used her to gain power and reputation in Kyrat.

 

Though nothing will keep us together

“You will not go back into that palace anymore!””Why not? I thought I was supposed to be a spy there! You do not need information from Pagan anymore?” “Of fucking course I need the information, but you ruin everything! I hardly get any news from you anymore, and what you tell me turns out to be crap! Ishwari, you are useless!” Slap. Her cheek was red for several days.

 

We could steal time just for one day

And from this day, she did not leave the house anymore. Pagan, in the meanwhile, got more worried with every day which passed. After two weeks he could not bear it anymore and sent a special force to look for her. Obviously, he did not think Ishwari was only in the house of the Ghale’s. The special force got into to the house, just to find a shocked Ishwari and her sleeping son. They told her that Pagan himself sent them to look for her. She told them he should not worry about her, she was fine. The red cheek showed them the ugly truth.

 

We can be heroes for ever and ever

Mohan came back the following day, was short tempered and ready to rip someone’s throat open in case he had to. But as soon as he saw his son Ajay, he smiled wide. Ajay had just learned to talk and walk, Ishwari watched her son. Mohan got on his knees, “Come here, my dear son.” and opened his arms for Ajay. Ajay just held on his mother, looked at Mohan with big, fear filled eyes. “Papa Paga?” Mohan just stared at him for a few seconds, then up to Ishwari. “You damn whore”, he growled out and went into another part of the house.

 

What d'you say?

While Mohan was cleaning his weapons, Ishwari packed everything she needed, took Ajay with her and just ran. She ran for her dear life, past resting soldiers and Golden Path members, on the way to the palace. She reached it after walking for two days straight. Pagan saw her from one of the windows, hurried down to her. He pulled her into a tight hug, went inside with her and let her rest. While she was sleeping in his bed he ordered his best force to protect the palace all day and night long. He knew Mohan would come one day. But he did not know when.

 

I, I wish you could swim

A week had passed without an attack from the Golden Path, so Pagan slowly started to relax. He had the love of his life back, along with her adorable little son. Ishwari, in the meanwhile, gained her happiness back as soon as she stepped through the enormous door of the palace. She was safe. Safe from the outside, safe from her past.

 

Like the dolphins, like dolphins can swim

Over the following year, Pagan and Ishwari had a love filled affair; the King seemed to glow with love for his amazing girlfriend. One night, while sitting by the table in his dining room, Ishwari suddenly grabbed his hand. “Pagan, I have to tell you something”, she whispered and looked into his eyes. “What is it, my love?”, he seemed nervous, not knowing what she would say. “I am pregnant.”

 

Though nothing, nothing will keep us together

In that moment he thought that everything would turn to the good side. Her belly grew every day a tiny little bit, Pagan worshipped it with kisses, told her every day how much he loved her. Ajay was looking forward to see his sibling soon, and the months passed. The guards in the palace were always next to Ishwari, ready to help her in case she needed it. Ishwari, Pagan and Ajay were so happy, the great Royal family.

 

We can beat them, for ever and ever

Pagan got the best doctor’s for her, they came from the US, Germany and even Canada just to keep her safe while giving birth. He was so worried about her; he did not want to see her hurt in any way. Ishwari gave birth to Lakshmana a few days after the doctors had arrived. Pagan was by her side all the time, holding her hand and wiping the sweat off her forehead. When he got to hold his daughter Lakshmana for the first time, Pagan was the happiest man in the whole world. “My little princess…I promise you, nothing bad will ever happen to you!”

 

Oh we can be Heroes,

Of course he had to announce the birth of his daughter via TV, First of all, so the people would see he was not such a heartless man like everyone thought he was, second, to mock the Golden Path. The Army celebrated her birth with a big attack on the Golden Path, whipping out a few important members, making the terrorists’ area smaller and smaller.

 

just for one day

Mohan was sitting in his house, over pictures of him and Ishwari, from better times. He wondered where she was. Sometimes he missed her, but then he remembered that she nearly had betrayed him. His TV suddenly turned itself on, like every time the King had to announce something big. “…the birth of the Royal Princess Lakshmana…”, Mohan stared at the screen, was not sure what to think or to say. Wait. Was that Ajay in the background? Of course it was. “That dirty whore.”, and made a cross over her face on the picture he had been holding in his hand the whole time.

 

I, I can remember

Ishwari, Pagan, Ajay and Lakshmana lived in peace for another year and a half until the Doomsday happened. Mohan had made the perfect plan to kill them all, the regain the country, to be the leader himself. The four were sitting by the table in the palace, when Lakshama suddenly fell asleep by the table. Ajay chuckled and poked her, “Look Papa Pagan, Lakshmana is asleep” “Sh, Ajay, let your sister sleep, she is still a ba- What’s that?”, Pagan muttered, sniffled and looked around. Suddenly his eyes felt heavy, “I can understand her…”, he whispered before he passed out like the rest of the family.

 

Standing, by the wall

Ishwari opened her eyes, had to hold a scream back. The floor was covered in blood, and there was… “Lakshama!”, Ishwari breathed out, her voice cracked, she moved as fast as she could over to her daughter. Lakshama’s body was cold and pale. Ishwari pulled her into a hug but it did not help. Lakshama was dead. That was also the moment where Ishwari realized that her own body was covered with blood, so she moved the fabric of her clothes away. Bullet holes were visible, and she broke down in tears. Where was she?

 

And the guns, shot above our heads

The only sound she heard were gunshots, frightened her to no end. With her last energy she pulled herself up, her dead daughter in her arms. They were not in the palace anymore. That place was familiar anyways. Suddenly she heard Ajay crying. “Papa Pagan!” Ishwari looked around, saw a door and stormed out of it.

 

And we kissed, as though nothing could fall

They were in the old stable where the pigs used to be, but the crying came from inside of the house. Ishwari looked around and grabbed one of Mohan’s guns, sneaked over to the door of the house and listened. Lakshama was still in her other arm.

 

And the shame, was on the other side

“Pagan is not your father, Ajay…”, she heard Mohan from the other side. “Papa Pagan!!!”, Ajay cried out, Ishwari opened the door without making a noise, looked inside. Mohan stood in front of Ajay, back to the door. Ajay was sitting on a table, looked up to his father. Mohan was holding something in his hand…another gun. “Come on…say it…I am your father and not that gay wanker…”, he breathed out. “Papa Pagan!””You leave me no choice…they have also brainwashed you…you cannot be my son.”

 

Oh we can beat them, for ever and ever

Everything happened fast after that. Ishwari hurried into the house, Mohan turned to her. Blood was all over his clothes and his smile was just…mad. “Why are you…alive…”, he groaned, Ajay saw his mother and started to cry. “You killed Lakshmana”, Ishwari cried out, hid the gun under the different layers of clothes. “Damn sure I did, You betrayed us. You betrayed ME! You should be dead too, you useless whore!”, Mohan yelled at her. “Where is Pagan?” “He is already back in the palace…”“And now you want to kill Ajay too?” “Yes…he is not a son of mine, he is a brainwash-“

 

Then we could be Heroes, just for one day

Ishwari pulled the trigger and the bullet went straight through his head. Blood and pieces of his brain covered the wall behind him and he fell lifeless to the ground. Mohan Ghale was dead. Ishwari looked at his corpse for a few seconds before she got on her knees and started to cry. Ajay waddled over to her and cried with her. They lost track of how long they had sobbed together, holding each other. After Ajay had fallen asleep, Ishwari got up, grabbed the most beautiful blanket they had and wrapped Lakshama into it. She also found some paper and a pen, so she started to write.

Dear Pagan,

When you read this, I am already far away, in another country, possible on the other side of the world.  
I never wanted it to end. I never wanted it to end like this. We’re nothing, and nothing will help us Lakshama is dead just like Mohan. Mohan had killed her, nearly killed Ajay and I too. I am not save here anymore. We are not save here anymore.  
Oh Pagan, please forgive me, but I have to go. It is for Ajay, so he can have a childhood in peace and grow up without the war, just be a normal child.  
Pagan, believe me, I still love you, I do, from deep inside of my heart. Never forget this, you hear me?  
You are the greatest man I have ever met, the best father in the world, but the odds are not with us.  
I will never forget you, never. But we could be safer, just for one day  
Don’t look for me.

I love you

Ishwari

She folded the letter, laid it on the table, drew a heart on it and took Ajay. With him on her hip she started to walk again. As soon as she had crossed the closest border, she stopped a car and drove with them to the nearest airport, got a ticket to the US and never looked back.


End file.
